


Weave a little house out of dreams

by barbitone



Series: Voltron Fanfiction [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Assassination Attempt(s), BAMF! Lotor, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rimming, Size Difference, Size Kink, Space Husbands, Voltron Art, consummating the marriage, sex in front of witnesses, there are no bad boys here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/pseuds/barbitone
Summary: There was food and drink and wedding toasts, so many of them. The food tasted like ashes in Lotor’s mouth so instead he drank heavily, ignoring the nervous glances he was getting from the servants, from Sendak- hishusbandnow- beside him.Maybe if he was drunk enough the next part wouldn’t be so horrible. The next part- consummating the marriage. Before witnesses.





	Weave a little house out of dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Birth a Basket by Cosmo Sheldrake](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FPlFmoLZBDw)
> 
> Thanks to the patron saint of Lodak, [Devils_Official](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Official/pseuds/Devils_Official) for betaing this for me and for writing the fic that made me realize Arranged Marriage AU's are GOOD SHIT- [I Can Hear the Bells](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16797445/chapters/39425911)~

 

* * *

 

“Father- please,” Lotor begged desperately. “Please don’t punish them for my mistake! I’ll do anything, please give me another chance!”

Zarkon paused and Lotor’s heart thrummed with hope, and then- 

“No,” Zarkon said. “You’ve used up all your chances. You have shamed me for the last time.”

Lotor flinched, his shoulders drawing up with tension and fear. He tightened his hands into fists to stop them from shaking.

“You’ve proven you’re not fit to be my son or my heir, but perhaps you can still be of use to me.”

Zarkon was silent for a long moment and Lotor didn’t dare ask what his father had planned for him.

“You will marry a Commander of my choosing,” Zarkon said and Lotor couldn’t help looking up in shock. “ _They_ will be my heir, and you will be nothing.”

“Father, please-“

“No,” Zarkon interrupted. “I am your father no longer- you will not call me that again.”

“Yes, Emperor Zarkon,” Lotor whispered, looking down. “I live to obey.”

 

* * *

 

The next few days passed in a haze. Lotor was stripped of his command, his armor, his weapons. He didn’t need them anymore, he was to be nothing more than a trophy now.

He stared forward sightlessly as servants he didn’t know bathed him, brushed and braided his hair, filed down his claws, dressed him in gauzy white robes and draped him in gold jewelry. They gave him thin slippers that pinched his toes and left his feet cold, left him feeling disoriented and small. He was so used to the added two inches in height his boots had given him that suddenly everything seemed off around him, different and overwhelming.

He considered running so many times, taking a ship and just _leaving_ , hiding. It would be better than being treated like a decorative object, better than being given to some stranger. But the fate of his mining colony hung over his head. If he angered Zarkon any further he had no doubt that the Emperor would destroy the planet for no other reason than spite. 

So Lotor didn’t run, no matter how much he wanted to. He didn’t wonder who he was to marry, his mind was too full of static to wonder about anything at all.

When it was time to walk down the aisle he found himself frozen until one of the servants gave him a cruel push. And then he was walking towards the front of the hall, his heart pounding loudly enough to drown out the whispers of the gathered guests.

There was a large Galra waiting for him and Lotor recognized him immediately.

Sendak.

Of course.

Lotor’s heart sank as he contemplated his future as Sendak’s plaything. He was known for his brutality, his battle prowess, his lack of mercy. He was the son Zarkon had always wanted. Lotor wanted to run all over again but he thought of the colony and kept walking forward instead.

He stopped in front of Sendak and barely held back a flinch when the large Galra took his hands. Lotor looked down, his ears ringing too loudly to register much of what was happening.

The Archivist performed the ceremony and Lotor could only stare straight ahead as Sendak knelt and recited the wedding vows. Lotor must have answered appropriately because a gong rang out through the chamber and Sendak took him by the arm to lead him away. 

They were briefly alone as they walked to the banquet hall for the wedding feast and Lotor was surprised when Sendak pulled him to a stop. Lotor started up at him in confusion. Sendak’s mouth was moving but he couldn’t quite make out what Sendak was saying, couldn’t make himself focus on anything but his growing dread.

“Lotor!” Sendak said, taking him by the shoulders and giving him a little shake. “Lotor- are you alright?”

Was he _alright_? If he wasn’t so devastated he may have laughed. He was nothing now, nothing but a trophy.

“Yes, my lord husband,” Lotor forced himself to say. He felt nausea rising within him but he wasn’t going to lose control now, not until it was all over and he could be alone.

Sendak frowned at him but Lotor turned away to continue down the hall. “We’d better make our way to the feast,” Lotor said, and thankfully Sendak didn’t say anything else.

There was food and drink and toasts, so many of them. Zarkon almost looked on the verge of smiling as he announced that all of Lotor’s titles, territories, and other holdings were being officially transferred to Sendak. Everyone cheered and the food tasted like ashes in Lotor’s mouth. He drank heavily instead, ignoring the nervous glances he was getting from the servants, from Sendak beside him.

Maybe if he was drunk enough the next part wouldn’t be so horrible. The next part- consummating the marriage. Before witnesses.

He shuddered, staring down at his plate of hardly touched food.

“You should eat,” Sendak said quietly.

“Yes, my lord husband,” Lotor muttered and reached for his wine. He didn’t want to remember this night.

But even that was not to be- halfway through the feast the servants stopped refilling his glass.

Still, by then he was drunk enough that he felt dizzy and numb, the room spinning around him sickeningly. Something was happening and Sendak was drawing him up to his feet. He stumbled but Sendak caught him with an arm around his waist and Lotor swallowed hard, shivering.

Sendak was warm against his side, surprisingly gentle. Lotor looked up into his face and couldn’t decipher the expression in his eyes. He looked almost- apologetic.

And then Zarkon and Haggar were standing too, along with four Druids and two of Sendak’s Lieutenants. The witnesses. Lotor almost threw up right then and there. It wasn’t enough that he was being married off, sold away, disowned. It wasn’t enough that his first time would be with someone he barely knew and didn’t trust or care for, or that it would be done before witnesses.

No, of course all that wasn’t bad enough. His father and the witch would be there to see it.

Lotor felt faint but Sendak still had an arm around his waist and was leading him out of the hall, the witnesses trailing behind them. Lotor closed his eyes, breathing hard, and Sendak tightened his hold over him.

“It’ll be alright,” Sendak said quietly.

It wouldn’t, it couldn’t be. “Yes, my lord husband,” Lotor whispered.

It was a struggle but he managed to put one foot in front of the other until they were in a bedroom, standing at the foot of the bed with the eight witnesses standing around them.

He took a deep shuddering breath as he raised his shaking hands to the clasps of his robes. It would be horrible but then it would be over.

He startled at the feeling of one of Sendak’s huge hands covering his own, forcing him to pause.

“Emperor Zarkon,” Sendak said, turning to face him. “This is embarrassing for me to admit, but- I respect you a great deal, and you are a very… imposing man. I don’t know if I can… perform under your gaze. And of course, your Druids are rather fearsome as well, the potential of their dark power is not… conducive to an- _amorous_ atmosphere. You’ve done me a great honor by giving your son to me in marriage, and I understand this is asking a lot, but-“

Sendak bowed deeply as Lotor stared at him, confused about what was happening.

“Emperor Zarkon- my men can witness the consummation, can they not? Do we really need- all this?”

Lotor was filled with fear. Surely Zarkon would be angry, would punish both of them now-

“Very well,” Zarkon said at last.

“The Druids stay,” Haggar said sharply.

“Half of them,” Zarkon conceded. “They will report to me afterwards. Do not disappoint me, Sendak.”

And then Zarkon and Haggar and two of the Druids were leaving and Lotor’s eyes widened as he stared after them. He felt lightheaded with relief, or maybe it was the drink, and suddenly his knees buckled under him.

Sendak stepped forward to catch him, steadying him with an arm around his waist, and Lotor couldn’t help the tears of gratitude rising to his eyes. Sendak smiled at him and there was a mischievous glint in his eyes, like he’d just gotten away with something, and Lotor found himself smiling back weakly.

It would still be horrible but at least his father wouldn’t be here to watch Sendak fuck him.

The smile slid off Lotor’s face and he looked away.

“Come,” Sendak said, leading him over to the bed and helping him lie down on his back before climbing on after him.

Lotor closed his eyes, trying to stay calm as Sendak moved to kneel between his thighs and set his huge hands over Lotor’s hips. At least his role in this was simple- all he had to do was lie still and not cry or throw up, at least while the witnesses were here.

“It’s alright,” Sendak said quietly and Lotor turned his head away from him with a scowl. He flinched at seeing one of the Druids standing over the bed, watching from behind his hideous mask. The second Druid was on the other side and Lotor felt trapped and afraid and so angry. Must they be this close? At least Sendak’s Lieutenants had the decency to stay by the foot of the bed, where Sendak’s massive body blocked them from his view.

“Lotor,” Sendak said and Lotor glared at him.

“Just _do it,_ ” Lotor hissed. He wanted this to be over.

“Alright,” Sendak said and pulled a bottle of oil out of a pouch at his belt. Lotor stared up at the ceiling as he waited for Sendak to slick his fingers. He shuddered when the huge Galra slid his hand under his robes and brushed over his soft cock before slipping lower to stroke his entrance.

“Easy,” Sendak said.

Lotor didn’t dignify that with a response.

Sendak’s fingers felt huge against him, and then he was carefully pushing one inside and Lotor’s breath caught in his throat. It wasn’t entirely unpleasant, just strange and painfully intimate. He turned his head away and that fucking _Druid_ was right there and he flinched. Every muscle in his body tightened and Sendak felt painfully huge inside him, making him wince with discomfort.

“Lotor,” Sendak said, taking his face in his other hand and turning his head back. “Look at me, not at them,” he said quietly. “They’re not here, it’s just us.”

It was ridiculous, utterly bizarre. Of course they were here, impossible to ignore. Lotor’s gaze slid away from Sendak’s eyes and to the side, back to the-

“Look at me,” Sendak said firmly and pushed his finger in further and Lotor gasped, momentarily forgetting everything else. “Good,” Sendak said quietly. “That’s good, look at me. It’s just us.”

It was absurd but somehow it was working. Lotor forced himself to stare up at Sendak’s face as he kept going, working him open with two fingers now. It started to feel good and Lotor flushed as he felt his dick stirring, getting hard. His robes were bunched up around him, pushed up to his knees, offering him some privacy. Maybe they wouldn’t notice, any of them.

It was just because he was drunk, because he’d never done this before. But maybe it was the way Sendak was looking at him, dark eyed and oddly fond. He was handsome, that much was difficult to deny. He was gentle too, so much more gentle than Lotor had dared to hope.

“Alright?” Sendak asked. “Ready?”

Lotor forced himself to nod. It was almost over.

He closed his eyes as he waited for Sendak to open his pants and then Sendak’s hands were on his hips again, pulling him closer, angling him up higher. Lotor bit his lip at the feeling of Sendak’s cock pressing against him, huge and slick and hot. The head slid in easily enough and then the ridged shaft was pushing inside and he couldn’t breathe at the feeling of being opened and invaded.

He thought it would hurt, he wanted it to hurt- but it felt amazing instead and it was all he could do not to moan. He was flooded with shame at how much he liked it and couldn’t help opening his eyes. Sendak was staring at him, awed and besotted, and Lotor couldn’t bear it. He turned his head to the side and Sendak bent forward to cover his eyes with his huge hand.

“It’s alright,” he whispered, “it’s just us. It’s just us, Lotor, try and relax.”

Lotor couldn’t help the way his lips parted, the way he whimpered quietly. His hands drifted up to clutch at Sendak’s shoulders, his blunt nails sliding over his armor as he searched for purchase. He was dizzy with more than the drink now, his head was swimming with pleasure and he was breathing hard, fighting not to moan.

Sendak felt so good inside him, against him. His hand was so warm over his face, so gentle. The resulting darkness was a comfort, Sendak’s strength and gentleness was a comfort, and then he was bending closer, sliding his free hand under Lotor’s waist to pull his hips up higher.

The angle shifted and Sendak’s cock touched on something deep inside him and he saw stars, he couldn’t breathe. Sendak sped up and Lotor bit his lip hard enough that blood flooded his mouth, the metallic tang of it enough to bring him some clarity. Sendak gasped and his hips stuttered in and out and Lotor flushed at the way Sendak’s cock twitched inside him as he came.

Sendak paused, breathing hard for a few long moments before he pulled out and back. His hand left Lotor’s face and he blinked at the sudden brightness, frowning as the real world flooded back into his awareness. He was suddenly cold and bereft, wincing at the feeling of Sendak’s seed trickling out of him.

He realized his robes were pushed up to his hips, exposing his twitching hole to the gaze of the witnesses, but before he could feel ashamed he saw a clawed hand reaching for him. One of the Druids, what was he _doing_?

Lotor flinched away in terror but then Sendak grabbed the Druid by the wrist and roughly shoved him back.

“Don’t touch him,” Sendak growled. “You’ve seen what you needed to see, now get out.”

The Druid paused uncertainly but Sendak growled louder, baring his teeth threateningly, and the Druid finally stepped back. Lotor relaxed, sagging back against the sheets as the Druids and Lieutenants left. The door shut behind them loudly and finally he and Sendak were alone.

Lotor pulled his robes down to cover himself, suddenly nervous. What now?

“Are you alright?” Sendak asked, gently brushing his hair back from his face.

Lotor nodded jerkily. “Yes, my lord-“

“Don’t,” Sendak interrupted firmly. “You don’t need to call me that. I’m not your lord. If anything you are mine, my prince.”

“I’m not,” Lotor said, looking away. “I’m not anything anymore. My father was perfectly clear about that.”

“Your father is a fool,” Sendak hissed vehemently.

“What?” Lotor asked, sure he’d misheard.

Sendak leaned down over him and Lotor shivered at the feeling of his hot breath ghosting over his skin. “Your father is a _fool,_ ” Sendak repeated into his ear. “You are a brilliant engineer, a cunning strategist, and a fearsome warrior. You’ve done more with what little you’ve been given than he _ever_ could have done in your place. Your success shames him because he is _small_ and _petty_ and _cruel_.”

“That’s treason,” Lotor said, shocked even as he was flooded by sudden warmth. Sendak didn’t mean it, he _couldn’t-_

Sendak chuckled quietly. “It’s nothing compared to the treason we’ll commit together. With you by my side we can do _anything_. We can take the Empire out from under his heel and build something truly glorious.”

Lotor stared as Sendak pulled back and looked down at him. His eyes were fierce and proud and- he was _serious._

“May I kiss you?” Sendak asked, stroking the side of his face gently.

Lotor felt his heart thrumming with sudden hope, felt himself returning from the brink of despair. He wasn’t a fool- he knew it was just a trick, a lie, but it was one he needed to believe in, at least for tonight.

“Yes,” he said quietly and Sendak surged down to take his lips in a passionate kiss.

Now that they were alone Lotor allowed himself to moan, to wrap his arms around Sendak’s neck. His head was swimming again with hazy pleasure and heat and when Sendak pressed his thigh up against Lotor’s groin he realized he was still hard.

Sendak’s armor was cold and uncomfortable against his body while he was only clad in the soft thin robe, and Lotor shoved him back.

“Take it off,” he said even as he was already scrambling for the hidden latches of Sendak’s chest plate, suddenly frantic.

“Yes, my prince,” Sendak said breathlessly and moved to help. Between the two of them they stripped him quickly and Sendak bent to rip the stupid flimsy robes off Lotor’s body. Lotor gasped at that, at being naked before Sendak’s gaze, and they paused, staring at each other wide eyed.

Sendak was huge and powerful, the paragon of Galra beauty. Lotor was nothing compared to him, and yet Sendak stared down at him with awe, flushing. “You’re beautiful,” he said. “You’re everything.”

Lotor dragged him back down into a kiss just to shut him up and whined with disappointment when Sendak pulled back. The disappointment faded as Sendak slid down his body, pressing hot kisses and sharp bites to his skin.

He pushed two fingers inside him as he took Lotor’s cock into his mouth and Lotor arched up against him with a strangled moan. Sendak moaned too and Lotor nearly came from that alone, from being taken like this, wanted like this. He hadn’t thought anyone would ever want him, and now Sendak was here, swallowing him down hungrily and stroking his thigh like he was something precious.

“I want to fuck you again, fuck you for real,” Sendak growled, pulling back. “Please, Lotor-”

“Yes,” Lotor managed, suddenly desperate for it.

“ _Yes_ ,” Sendak hissed and grabbed him, and before he quite knew what had happened Lotor found himself sitting in Sendak’s lap, sinking down onto his cock.

He clutched at Sendak’s shoulders and buried his face in his neck, gasping against his fur. “Fuck,” he whimpered and spread his legs wider so he could take more, take him in deeper. He couldn’t help the restless way his hips were shifting, trying to start a rhythm, trying to rub his cock against Sendak’s abs.

“Yes,” Sendak growled into his ear and Lotor shivered, amazed at the naked need in Sendak’s voice. “Move for me, my prince,” Sendak said. “Take your pleasure.”

“Oh fuck,” Lotor breathed out and raised himself up on his knees before sinking back down. “Fuck!”

It was amazing, it was the best thing he’d ever felt. Sendak supported him easily with one hand on his hip and the other around his waist, helping him move without trying to change the rhythm.

“Sendak-“ Lotor gasped, not sure what he was asking for. Sendak groaned in response and tightened his hold, his claws sinking into his skin, grounding him. Lotor moaned and pressed closer, fisting his hand into the hair at Sendak’s crest as he slipped his other hand down to stroke himself.

He didn’t have the strength to move anymore, to lift himself up, fuck himself. The world shifted around him and he gasped as his back hit the sheets. Sendak thrust into him, deep and slow, each ridge catching on his rim and making him shudder.

“That’s it,” Sendak growled, “let me hear you-“

And Lotor realized he was moaning loudly. He felt too good to be embarrassed, and Sendak was moaning too and then he was speeding up and Lotor couldn’t take it anymore. He arched into Sendak’s touch, into his own hand moving over his cock, and bit at his lip desperately as his orgasm rolled through him.

It was so much more intense than he could have ever expected, hot shivering waves of pleasure pulsing through him as Sendak kept moving inside him.

When it was over Lotor felt completely spent physically and emotionally, only managing to shiver weakly as Sendak pressed gentle kisses against his neck and chest, his face.

Eventually he drew back and wrapped his arms around Lotor, pulling him close.

“Rest, my prince,” Sendak murmured and Lotor couldn’t help pressing closer, burying his face into the thick fur at Sendak’s chest. He was so big and warm and Lotor remembered how he’d stopped the Druid from touching him, how he’d kept him standing when he couldn’t do it on his own, how he’d gotten Zarkon and Haggar to leave.

Maybe it was foolish but he felt safe for once, for now.

 

* * *

 

Lotor woke slowly, confused for a moment. He felt dizzy and nauseous, his head was pounding painfully. He didn’t usually drink, and this was why. It was awful, and then he realized there was something warm pressed to his back, a huge furry arm resting over his waist- Sendak.

Fuck.

He closed his eyes with a wince, trying to get himself together. He was suddenly ashamed of the way he’d acted- getting drunk and then- Lotor exhaled sharply. He’d acted like a wanton slut after the witnesses had left, he’d let down his guard and shamed himself. And why? Because Sendak had been kind to him?

It was pathetic. After everything his father had done to him, every punishment and trick, every shameful indignity, it was this- _kindness-_ that had nearly undone him.

He was careful as he slid out from under Sendak’s arm, but the Galra was a warrior and a Commander, he woke at the movement.

“Lotor?” he asked groggily. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, my lord husband,” Lotor said, fighting to keep the venom out of his voice.

Sendak was his father’s most trusted and loyal Commander, he’d only said those treasonous things to trick Lotor into revealing himself and giving Zarkon an excuse to execute him. It was so painfully obvious in the light of day, so hamfisted that Lotor could hardly believe his father was behind it.

But he had to be, what other possible explanation could there be?

Sendak sighed sharply. “Lotor, I thought we settled this last night-”

“Apologies, my lord husband,” Lotor interrupted, sitting up. “I allowed myself to become shamefully drunk, I don’t recall much of last night. It was disgraceful and I assure you it will not happen again. Of course I will submit to any punishment you choose.”

“Lotor, what?” Sendak asked. “I’m not going to- to- punish you.”

“That is quite gracious of you, my lord. Thank you,” Lotor said. “Now, I’d like to go bathe.” He turned to stare Sendak down, his heart thundering in his chest. “Unless you would like to make use of me before then?”

Sendak’s eyes widened in shock and Lotor tilted his head to the side, watching him consideringly. He didn’t seem particularly interested in what Lotor was proposing. Perhaps he enjoyed it better when he could trick Lotor into wanting him instead.

“No,” Sendak said quietly. “No, I would not like to make use of you.”

Lotor inclined his head politely before standing and making his way to the bathroom. He washed slowly, his mind racing. Clearly there was something more going on here and he couldn’t allow himself to let his guard down for an instant. He’d gotten soft in the years he’d spent on his mining colony, far away from Galra politics and his father’s schemes. It was the only explanation for what he’d allowed to happen.

But this would not be his downfall, he wouldn’t be tricked by Sendak or anyone else. He’d find a way to turn this to his advantage like he always did. He had no armor, no weapons, no title- but that didn’t matter. In truth his situation hadn’t changed. The only thing he could ever depend on was himself and that was still the case.

After he dried himself off he spent a painstaking amount of time braiding his hair, scowling into the mirror. This frivolous decorative nonsense was so incredibly stupid, but this was what was expected of him now so he’d do it, and he’d do it better than anyone. 

Lotor put on his jewelry and slipped into a robe before going back out to the main room. Sendak had put his armor back on while he’d been bathing, and he seemed oddly out of sorts as he stood in the middle of the room.

 _Good_ , Lotor thought vehemently. Maybe he thought he’d bested him last night, but he had another thing coming. Lotor wasn’t going to slip up again.

Sendak looked away awkwardly as Lotor let his robe drop and selected a fresh set of clothing from the wardrobe. He stumbled over the unfamiliar delicate zips and latches, he’d never had to do this without servants before. But soon enough he was fully dressed in loose flowing silk that pulled oddly tight in the most inconvenient places- over his shoulders, his hips, his knees. All this was designed to hobble him just as much as show him off, but he’d get used to it soon enough, just like he’d gotten used to everything else.

By the time he was finished there was a knock on the door and he looked over curiously. Sendak seemed almost relieved as he opened it and let a tall Galra in, one of his Lieutenants, one of the ones that had been present last night.

“Prince Lotor,” the Lieutenant said with an awkward bow as Lotor stared at him silently. They weren’t supposed to call him that anymore but he didn’t have it in himself to say so. What did it matter to him if Sendak’s Lieutenant angered the Emperor? They could all rot for all he cared.

“Haxus- did you do what I asked?” Sendak asked urgently.

“Yes, sir,” Haxus said.

Curious. Lotor narrowed his eyes as he watched- what were they up to?

“And I’ve brought this,” Haxus said, handing over a small box.

“Thank you, Haxus,” Sendak said quietly. “You may go- everything else goes according to plan.”

“Yes, sir,” Haxus said, throwing one more nervous look Lotor’s way before leaving.

Lotor waited silently as he watched Sendak run his fingers over the box, and then Sendak took a deep breath and walked over to kneel before him, holding the box out.

“What is this?” Lotor asked.

“A courting gift,” Sendak said. He was still kneeling- a surprisingly elegant touch, old fashioned. He was trying so hard to win him over that Lotor almost felt bad for him.

“A courting gift?” Lotor asked, forcing his voice into something warm and low. “We’re already married, my lord.”

“Well, yes,” Sendak said slowly. “I know we’re doing this all backwards, but I- I care for you, Lotor. Truly.”

Yeah, right. Lotor smiled instead of scoffing. “You honor me, my lord.”

He took the box and opened it to see a gold ring inset with a small purple stone. Jewelry, of course. As if he didn’t already have enough of the absolutely useless trash.

“It’s beautiful,” he forced himself to say, making no move to touch it.

“I suppose,” Sendak said, standing impatiently. “But that’s not the point. Here, let me show you.” He took the ring out of the box and did something with it. Lotor’s eyes widened as a bright purple blade materialized out of the stone. It was short, only as long as his extended hand, but it would be long enough to pierce through an average Galra’s chest and reach their heart.

Sendak made the blade disappear and handed the ring over.

Lotor’s breath caught in his throat as he took the gift. It was the perfect size for the middle finger of his right hand and he pulled off the adornments he was already wearing there and let them drop to the floor haphazardly.

Once it was on his finger he looked up into Sendak’s intent eyes. “How-?”

“Here,” Sendak said quietly, stepping forward. “On the back there’s a-”

He took Lotor’s hand to show him the hidden switch.

“Watch your fingers,” he murmured as he activated it.

Lotor stared as the blade appeared again, and then slowly moved to turn it off. What did this mean? Sendak was giving him something Lotor could use to hurt him, even kill him.

“Thank you,” he said, more sincere than he’d meant to.

“So you like it,” Sendak said with a wide smile.

“Yes,” Lotor said, looking up at him. He was momentarily confused but this had to be another trick, another attempt to get him to drop his guard. He couldn’t help being grateful though, couldn’t help feeling safer.

“We’d better go,” Sendak said, “it’s time for breakfast.”

He offered his arm and Lotor took it, following him back to the main banquet hall, following him to his father’s table.

He forced himself to smile at Zarkon and Haggar, sitting across from them. Zarkon seemed perplexed and disappointed, maybe he’d thought that after last night Lotor’s spirit would be broken. Lotor smiled wider at the thought, at the way Zarkon scowled.

“Commander Sendak,” Zarkon said slowly. “I hope your husband performed to your satisfaction last night.”

“Yes,” Sendak said. “Thank you, Emperor Zarkon.”

“I know that if anyone can keep him in hand it will be you,” Zarkon continued. “When he inevitably grows insolent you may feel free to punish him. I’ve found that whipping is most effective.”

Lotor ducked his head so they wouldn’t see him rolling his eyes. Was this supposed to scare him? Or was Zarkon trying to cozy up to Sendak, his new golden son?

“I- I doubt that will become necessary,” Sendak said, sounding oddly scandalized at the notion.

Lotor picked at his food, forcing himself not to sigh or yawn with boredom. There was at least another week of this- post wedding meals and celebrations, toasts and dances and other indignities. He was already exhausted of the charade but he’d perform as he was expected to, he’d pretend to be cowed and obedient, just like always.

“Commander,” Haxus said urgently as he strode over. He whispered something into Sendak’s ear and Sendak’s eyes widened but otherwise he didn’t seem that surprised. He was acting and doing a barely passable job of it. What was going on?

“Apologies, Emperor Zarkon,” Sendak said, wiping his mouth with a napkin before standing. “I’ve received some distressing news. There’s been an uprising in one of my territories, I’m afraid I must take my leave.”

“Handle it,” Zarkon said firmly, glaring.

“Yes, Sire,” Sendak said with a deep bow. “Husband?” he asked, offering his hand to Lotor. “I’m afraid we must depart.”

“I see,” Lotor said, taking Sendak’s hand and standing. “Of course.”

He threw one last glance at the table before following Sendak and Haxus out of the hall and down to a shuttle in the hangar. The other Lieutenant, Lahn, was waiting for them in the ship.

“Prince Lotor,” he said with a short bow before turning to the controls.

Lotor forced himself not to frown at this stagecraft. There was no uprising, he knew that much for sure, but for some reason Sendak was spiriting him away instead of indulging in the display Zarkon had prepared for him that would allow him to show Lotor off as his property. That was fine by him, but he was curious as to Sendak’s motives. Another way of ingratiating himself? It seemed like too much of a risk to take.

He stayed silent as they returned to Sendak’s flag ship, and then he stayed silent as Sendak offered him his arm and led him to his rooms. The Commander’s quarters were large but decorated with restraint, practically bare. He took Lotor to a door in his bedroom and paused.

“I thought you may like your own rooms,” Sendak said. “They’re through there. Let me know if there’s anything you need.”

“Thank you,” Lotor said with a nod and was surprised to see that Sendak was leaving, blushing awkwardly.

He waited a few beats before opening the door and couldn’t help grinning as he was greeted with an excited meow.

“Kova!” he laughed as the cat ran over and climbed up his body to curl up over his shoulders. “Hello, darling,” Lotor whispered as tears of joy rose to his eyes. “I thought you’d been left behind. But you wouldn’t allow that, would you?”

Kova meowed loudly before settling down and starting to purr, and Lotor smiled as he took in the rooms.

They were large but simple- there was a bed, a door leading to a bathroom, a dining table. There were two crates resting on the table and Lotor walked over slowly. The smaller one contained a handsome longsword, fine and well balanced. Lotor stared at it for a moment before closing the crate and setting it away. It was some sort of temptation, it had to be.

The larger crate contained _his armor_. He ran his hands over it slowly, reverently. He’d designed the armor himself, he’d been distraught over its loss. But it wasn’t gone after all, it was right here, waiting for him.

He shut that crate away too, forcing himself to breathe slow and even. These things weren’t allowed him any longer, as much as he wanted them, needed them to feel safe, to feel like himself. Sendak was watching him somehow, and by extension Zarkon was too. This was just another test and Lotor wouldn’t fail it.

“I know my place,” Lotor whispered, raising his hand to stroke Kova’s head. This was too obvious and he wouldn’t be taken in.

He glared up at the ceiling defiantly. He wouldn’t fall for these cheap tricks, wouldn’t be tripped up. He’d play the role of the perfect fuck toy, and when the time was right he’d take his rightful place. But for now, at least, he would pretend to obey.

 

* * *

 

Lotor wasn’t entirely sure what he was meant to be doing now.

Every morning he braided his hair and put on his jewelry, dressed in his uncomfortable slippers and the gauzy robes that did little to keep back the chill. He walked through the ship, taking everything in, and contemplated his present as well as his future. Every night he presented himself to Sendak, careful to keep his eyes to the floor as he offered himself over to his husband’s pleasure. Every night Sendak blushed and turned him away and that was fine enough by him. 

Sendak seemed particularly scandalized and discomfited by Lotor’s offers for Sendak to _make use of him_ , so that was the phrasing he used most of all.

Other than that he only really saw Sendak during meals, when they were seated next to each other at the head table. But Sendak’s Lieutenants sat there too, and Lotor wasn’t expected speak to or entertain him or anyone. Mostly he kept his head down and stayed silent, or fed Kova scraps under the table or even just stroked him as the cat lay purring in his lap or over his shoulders.

Sometimes he found courting gifts from Sendak waiting for him in his rooms. He’d figured out that Lotor wouldn’t accept weapons or armor so instead he gave him a comfortable pair of boots, a handsome cloak, a datapad with access to the ship’s database. Lotor didn’t want Sendak to think he was winning, but he found these gifts as impossible to resist as he had the first. He was always cold in his robes so he wore the cloak. The slippers made his feet hurt so he wore the boots too.

At the earliest opportunity Lotor stole a set of tools and took apart the ring and datapad Sendak had given him, searching for trackers or listening devices, but found nothing. He searched his rooms too, and then Sendak’s chambers and most of the ship, but still he found nothing.

That didn’t mean he was safe, didn’t make him feel entirely at ease, but he felt somewhat better. Kova stayed by his side as he roamed the halls, completely unconcerned. It was unusual behaviour for him, he was generally nearly as anxious and paranoid as Lotor himself, and Lotor wasn’t sure if Kova acting calm and relaxed made him more or less nervous.

He kept waiting for someone to slip up and reveal what the ultimate plan was, what was to become of him. He waited for someone to make demands of him or hurt him, but nothing of the sort happened. He was left mostly to his own devices and whenever he encountered the crew they simply greeted him with a polite nod and a murmured- “Prince Lotor,” before going on their way.

The more he learned of Sendak the more he realized that under different circumstances he may have come to respect and even _like_ the Galra. Sendak dined with his troops, trained and fought with them. He made a point of knowing everything that was happening within his fleet, even the frivolous gossip. He seemed to have a sense of humor, too. Sometimes it was a struggle for Lotor to maintain an impassive exterior as he listened to Sendak joking with Haxus and Lahn, his two most trusted Lieutenants.

Still, sometimes Sendak tried to get him to slip up- asking if he’d like to spar, or run a training simulation with the fighters or the fleet, asking if he’d like to join him on the bridge or offer his advice on a battle plan- so Lotor kept his guard up. At least he was painfully obvious about it, and it was easy enough for Lotor to carefully turn him away. Sendak always seemed disappointed and eventually he gave up.

Lotor was almost disappointed at that himself. Without having to fend off Sendak’s clumsy attempts to trick him into going against his father’s wishes he had even less to do than before. He hacked Sendak’s datapad and paired it to his own so he could stay up to date on battle reports without him knowing, he perused the ship’s database for anything interesting to read. He taught Kova new tricks and trained in the privacy of his rooms so he could keep up his strength without anyone being the wiser.

And still he was _bored_. He’d never been this painfully bored before, it felt like he was slowly losing his mind. Maybe this had been the plan all along, maybe this was the real torture. Death by boredom. It seemed more and more likely as the days wore on.

As the weeks passed quietly Lotor started to spend more time in the engine rooms. It seemed like the safest option and he was going a little mad by then anyway, if he were punished for this he’d likely welcome it as a change from a particularly tedious routine. It was the bright spot of his days- watching critically as Sendak’s men made asses of themselves. They were barely adequate and he was sure that the only reason Sendak allowed this mediocrity was because he had a poor grasp of engineering himself.

It seemed to be his only blind spot and Lotor found himself monitoring the engineers more and more often, almost- _offended_ at the pathetic displays he was constantly subjected to. It came to a head in the aftermath of a battle, when the head technician nearly let the engines overheat and explode due to his incompetence.

“Stand aside,” Lotor ordered sharply as he strode over to the console, fixing the issue in a matter of moments. “You are pathetic,” he hissed at the head technician who was now cowering before him. “You are worse than mediocre, your skills are barely adequate.”

“And you-” he said, turning to the second in command. “You deserve a flogging at the _least_ -”

He broke off sharply, his eyes widening as he saw Sendak standing at the entrance to the room, watching Lotor scold his crew. This was it- he’d finally gone too far, he’d finally be punished. He’d managed to keep it together for months, passing every test that was presented to him, but in the end it was a mediocre engineer that had gotten him to slip up.

“My lord husband,” Lotor said with a wince, bowing deeply. “Apologies, it is not my place to-”

“Stop,” Sendak said, a smile playing over his lips. “Husband- I know you are knowledgeable in these matters. What would you have me do?”

Lotor’s eyes widened in surprise at the praise, at the request. Another trick? Why bother, he’d already overstepped the bounds of his position. Did Sendak want him to go further so he could punish him more severely? “It is not my place to-”

“It is,” Sendak said firmly. “Tell me.”

Lotor straightened awkwardly, nervous at the way they were all staring at him now. But he couldn’t exactly disobey a direct order from Sendak, especially in front of his crew. And he’d been watching these soldiers for weeks, he knew exactly what needed to be done.

“You three are dismissed,” Lotor said, pointing to the head engineer and his two main assistants. “Report to the quartermaster to be reassigned to positions better fitting your skills. You-” he pointed to one of the younger women, one who’d only joined the crew six days before. “Your name is Selena?” he asked.

“Yes,” she murmured nervously.

“You are now in charge.”

She blushed and looked down, but he could see the joy in her eyes before she did. She was by far the most talented out of all of them.

“You, Storlock-” he said, turning to point at another young Galra, a mere assistant. “You will be the second in command, and your brothers are now in charge of inspecting the engines. Once daily, make sure to tell them that.”

“Yes, Prince Lotor,” the man said with a deep bow.

Lotor couldn’t help shivering at the respect in the man’s tone, and he dared not look at Sendak as he rearranged the rest of the engineering crew.

“Does this please you, my lord?” Lotor asked once he was finished, looking up at Sendak still standing at the door. Sendak nodded, smiling more widely than Lotor had seen him smile in a while.

“Very good, thank you,” Sendak said and bowed before leaving. What that really it, or would there be some punishment waiting for him tonight? Lotor frowned after him uncertainly, not sure if he’d just made a huge mistake.

“Prince Lotor, could you show me how this works?” one of the engineers asked, and Lotor couldn’t help but to walk over to assist.

He was trapped there for hours, training the crew in their new roles and making plans for improvements. By the time he returned to his rooms he was pleasantly exhausted. He hadn’t felt this challenged, this _useful_ , in weeks and it was a relief. It felt like he’d been suffocating and he’d finally managed to draw in a deep breath.

Lotor jolted awake in the middle of the night in a terror, realizing he hadn’t gone to Sendak’s rooms, hadn’t offered himself-

But Sendak wasn’t here, wasn’t forcing himself on him. Sendak didn’t seem particularly upset at anything Lotor was doing, or wasn’t doing. He seemed content to leave Lotor to his own devices, he didn’t try to impose his will or make any demands of him.

Lotor sighed as he let his body relax back into the sheets, his mind drifting. Why was Sendak being so- so- _restrained_? Didn’t he want him? He’d seemed pleased enough with him on their wedding night but he hadn’t touched him at all since then, not more than offering his arm as they walked, or an occasional accidental brush of their hands or shoulders against each other during meal times. Lotor should have been grateful but suddenly he found himself disappointed instead.

He couldn’t help remembering their wedding night, couldn’t help remembering Sendak’s rough voice saying-

_Move for me, my prince. Take your pleasure._

He gasped sharply and closed his eyes, his hand drifting down to his cock.

It had been- it had been odd, and- and- and it had been _good_. Sendak had been strong and kind and gentle, he’d done everything Lotor hadn’t even known he’d needed or wanted.

He flushed at the memory of Sendak taking him in his mouth, sucking him, swallowing him down. It had been almost as amazing as the feeling of Sendak’s cock sliding into him, slick and huge, opening him and filling him up, so hot and hard that it drove him wild. He’d never felt anything like that before, had never imagined anything that good before-

Lotor bit his lip, fighting not to gasp as he realized-

He could have that again, probably. He could just- stand and go to the door that connected their rooms, he could wake Sendak up, kiss him. If he was eager, if he really _asked_ instead of presenting himself coldly as usual, Sendak would probably be willing to take him, fuck him, hold him.

It would feel so good, so safe, but- but-

But it was all a lie, wasn’t it? Lotor hissed as he pulled his hand away from his cock, breathing hard as he stared into the darkness.

Fuck.

But- he could still think of it, couldn’t he? He could still imagine it, dream of it. He could still remember the way Sendak had said-

_May I kiss you?_

And-

_I want to fuck you again, fuck you for real. Please, Lotor-_

Yes.

Yes, he wanted it, he wanted to invite him, let him in. For a moment Lotor let himself pretend that Sendak wanted him for real, easily, guilessly. He let himself pretend that this was real, that his husband loved him and wanted him.

It hurt to think of it, it ached so coldly in his chest, made him tremble with desire and fear. But it was good too, and he sped up his hand as he thought of Sendak’s eyes, his hands, his _cock._

He thought of the way Sendak had held him close, kissed him, whispered to him. He imagined what it would be like to be wanted, truly wanted outside of some power game, some scheme, and tears rose to his eyes. It could be- it would be-

He couldn’t. It hurt too badly, it was too much.

Instead he thought of their wedding night, thought of Sendak pulling him up to ride his cock, and he closed his eyes and pushed himself onwards, closer, and finally over the edge.

Lotor shuddered with his release, fighting to stay quiet. It was good, good enough. But that time with Sendak- that had been so much better.

 

* * *

 

He did what he could, he supervised the crew in the engine room and fought to stay focused. But it was so difficult, nearly impossible with the way Sendak looked at him, warm and fond like he _cared_.

Lotor did his best to try and figure out what Sendak’s game was but he simply couldn’t.

He hacked into his main frame and found countless facilities and mining colonies that Sendak seemed to be keeping outside the knowledge of the Empire, outside Zarkon’s knowledge. It was damning evidence, it was proof that he was working on something beyond the Emperor’s will, but it was too good, wasn’t it? It was a trick.

It had to be.

But something in Lotor yearned for it to be real, for what Sendak had told him so long ago to have been true.

He played it cool as best he could, and then his anxiety got the best of him and he woke gasping and desperate from a nightmare about Haggar and her Druids. He was terrified and alone, and-

And then he remembered his wedding night, Sendak grabbing that Druid and shoving him away, protecting him, saying-

_Don’t touch him._

And he couldn’t be alone in that moment, he just _couldn’t._

It was foolish, he knew it was, but he was so cold and scared. He grabbed his cloak so he could drape it over his shoulders and went to the door between their rooms. And then he paused, breathing hard.

What if Sendak got angry with him? What if he turned him away? What if he misunderstood, and asked for something more?

Lotor was frozen with indecision and fear, his hand trembling over the door knob, his heart pounding hard in his chest. It was safer to just- go back to bed. He wouldn’t be able to sleep the rest of the night, maybe not the night following, either. But it would be safer.

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against the door. He didn’t want to be alone. He’d been alone for so long because he had to be, and now he had Sendak, didn’t he? Sendak had everything, everything that had once belonged to him, and shouldn’t Lotor get something out of this arrangement too?

And- and what did it matter if Sendak asked for more- for- for- _sex_. It had been good, hadn’t it? Mostly it had been good. And maybe he wouldn’t even ask, he hadn’t yet and it had been months. It wouldn’t be so bad if he asked, and then Lotor wouldn’t have to be alone anymore.

Lotor took another deep breath and walked through the door.

“Sendak?” he asked quietly, almost wishing that Sendak wouldn’t hear.

But of course he did. He woke, sitting up in confusion as he rubbed at his eyes.

“Lotor?” he asked.

“Could I-?” Lotor started, only to break off and swallow loudly. This was stupid, this was so stupid. He was only leaving himself more vulnerable, he was only-

“Anything,” Sendak said. “Anything you want- what happened? What do you-?”

Lotor bit his lip and stepped closer. Sendak slid to the side and pulled the blankets back, making room for him in his bed like he already knew what he was asking.

“Come here,” Sendak said. “It’s alright. I’ll keep you safe.”

It was exactly what Lotor needed to hear and he didn’t care if it was a lie. He pushed off his cloak and climbed into Sendak’s bed, shivering as Sendak wrapped an arm around him and pulled him in close against his body, so warm and strong.

“It’s alright, my prince,” Sendak whispered, running his hand through Lotor’s hair. “It’s alright. I’m glad you’re here, that you came to me.”

Lotor trembled helplessly against him, closing his eyes.

“Is there- do you wish to- is there something you wish to tell me? Talk about?” Sendak asked.

Lotor shook his head and Sendak pulled him closer.

“Alright,” Sendak said quietly. “Alright, you don’t have to say anything at all. You’re safe here, you’re safe with me.”

Lotor closed his eyes and somehow, despite himself, he believed it. Sendak tightened his arms around him and Lotor found himself wrapped in hot steel, found himself feeling _safe_.

It was glorious, amazing, it was groundbreaking.

He’d never felt this good before, and somewhere deep down, deep down and secret, he wondered if maybe this was real.

 

* * *

 

Lotor had a lot of nightmares.

After that first time he found it difficult not to go to Sendak, not to climb into his bed and seek comfort in his arms. Sendak always gave it easily and never asked for anything more, never even let his hands drift down below Lotor’s waist. Either he was a fantastic actor- which Lotor doubted based on his performance back at their wedding breakfast- or he was- he was- _genuine._

It seemed impossible. It seemed absolutely absurd.

And yet he’d said-

_You’re beautiful. You’re everything._

Had it really been a lie? Why bother lying when he’d already gotten what he’d wanted?

Lotor found himself lost and unsure, and as the days wore on he spent more and more nights in Sendak’s bed, in his arms, and he didn’t know what to do with himself as his paranoia faded. He’d never felt this way before, this safe and warm. Something was wrong, something had to be.

But he found himself enjoying his work with the engineering team, developing new weapons and defence systems, designing enhanced fighters and transport ships. He enjoyed sitting by Sendak’s side during meals, enjoyed the casual touches, the brush of their hands against each other under the table, the way Sendak touched his arm or his shoulder as he shared some bit of gossip. Suddenly he found himself laughing at Lahn’s jokes, at the way Haxus glared whenever Sendak proposed a particularly reckless battle plan.

He kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, waiting to be reprimanded or punished for going too far, taking too much. He expected his father to show up and take everything away but it was just Sendak and his crew and they all _respected_ him and it was- odd. It was the oddest thing he’d ever experienced. He didn’t need to prove himself at all, they all just _listened_ to him, and he’d never felt anything like that before, that ease and warmth.

When the peace finally shattered they were dining together in the hall and Lotor was laughing at some joke that Lahn had made. Sendak’s hand was heavy over his shoulder and he felt good- so good it was nearly too much to believe.

Kova yowled angrily as Sendak raised his cup to his lips and Lotor’s blood ran cold. He knew what that sound meant, he’d trained Kova to do it, to detect-

_Poison._

He acted without thinking, grabbing Sendak’s cup and throwing it to the ground. The metal vessel clanged loudly against the floor as everyone fell silent and stared at him in shock and confusion, but he couldn’t focus on that. He scanned the hall with narrowed eyes- and then one of the soldiers turned and _bolted._

Lotor grabbed the dagger from Sendak’s belt before standing and throwing it at the running man. It lodged in his back where his shoulder and back plate joined, just like he’d intended, and the man stumbled with a cry.

Lotor was already vaulting over the table as the soldier fell, striding over to grab him by the throat and yank him up.

“Who sent you?” Lotor demanded, shaking him viciously.

The Galra stared at him, wide-eyed and trembling with terror.

“Who sent you?” Lotor snarled, tightening his hold. “If you don’t start wagging your traitorous tongue I’ll pluck it out of your mouth.”

“Ranvieg!” the Galra cried out, closing his eyes. “Please! I had no choice, Prince Lotor- I had to- It was Ranvieg, he made me do it!” he dissolved into panicked sobbing and Lotor backhanded him hard across the face.

“Shut up,” he said coldly before tossing him to the ground and straightening. “Lieutenant Haxus- question this man. Lieutenant Lahn- search the ship for others and send someone to check the engine room and hangar for explosive devices, that’s a bit more Ranvieg’s style.”

The two of them sprang into action and Lotor stared at Sendak, who still seemed frozen with shock.

“My lord husband, if I might have a word with you?” Lotor asked.

Sendak stood slowly and followed him out into the hall, back to their rooms.

“Would you mind explaining why Ranvieg sent an assassin after you?” Lotor asked flatly.

Sendak had the absolute gall to _laugh_ as Lotor glared at him. “It could have been for any number of reasons,” he said with a smirk. “Maybe it was because of the facilities I’ve destroyed, or the supply shipments I’ve waylaid, or maybe it was because of the assassin I sent after him.”

“You stupid fuck,” Lotor snarled, shoving him back against the wall. “Ranvieg is Zarkon’s advance force-”

“I’m well aware,” Sendak said. “Crippling Ranvieg cripples the Empire’s expansion.”

“You stupid fuck!” Lotor yelled.

“I knew you were still in there under your servile facade, my prince,” Sendak said with a smile, raising his hand to cradle the side of Lotor’s face.

“Of course I’m _here_ ,” Lotor said, slapping his hand away angrily. “I never imagined you were this much of a moron! I never imagined anyone as stupid as you could have managed to survive this long! I can’t believe you were serious that night, that you just- _said_ all those things and _meant_ them! The room could have been bugged, they could have been listening- it’s a miracle that you weren’t executed on the spot-”

“So I see you remember after all,” Sendak said.

Lotor paused, still breathing hard. Sendak was looking down at him, warm and fond, and-

“Of course I remember,” Lotor said quietly, his rage suddenly forgotten.

“So what will you do now?” Sendak asked. “Now that you finally believe I was telling the truth- what will you do?”

“I could do anything I wanted,” Lotor said slowly. “I could destroy you.”

It was true- he could take a ship, all the evidence he’d found, he could turn Sendak in. If he revealed Sendak’s treachery Zarkon would probably take him back, return him to his rightful place.

“Yes, my prince,” Sendak said with a smile, raising his hand to Lotor’s face again and stroking his cheek gently with his huge thumb.

Lotor couldn’t rip his gaze away from Sendak’s eyes, the patient way he watched him.

He didn’t want to go back.

He was finished with waiting to be given scraps, waiting to be recognized and valued. He was finished with his father, with scraping and bowing, with pretending and obeying. He was going to _take_ what he wanted instead. He was going to crush anyone who stood in his way, and he was going to do it with Sendak by his side.

He closed his eyes and leaned into Sendak’s touch. “I’m going to tell you exactly what will happen now, so listen very carefully, Sendak.”

“Yes, my prince,” Sendak said.

Lotor opened his eyes to stare him down as he spoke. “You will immediately cease all of your pathetic attempts at subterfuge. You will give me a full report on your every facility and mining colony, every ship and resource you have at your disposal.”

He stepped back and started systematically taking off his jewelry- his rings, his necklaces, his earrings- dropping them all to the ground like the useless trash they were, all but the ring Sendak had given him.

“And then I will build you an armada the likes of which no one has ever seen, and we will bring the fire of purification down on the Empire. We will burn away every filthy thing my father has ever built- we will burn everything. _Everything,_ Sendak- starting with him and his witch.”

“Yes, my prince,” Sendak said with a wolfish grin, watching intently as Lotor pulled his hair free from the stupid elaborate braids until it hung loose around his shoulders.

“But before we get to all that,” Lotor said as he raised his hands to the fastenings of his flimsy robes, “you’re going to take off your armor and fuck me in our bed.”

“Yes, my love,” Sendak said, scrambling to open the latches of his armor like he was afraid that if he didn’t take it off quickly enough Lotor would change his mind.

Lotor threw off his cloak and robes and Sendak froze, staring at him wide eyed. Lotor laughed at the awe over his face and stepped forward to help him even as Sendak seemed to forget what he was doing, raising his hands to Lotor’s face instead. He leaned forward to take his mouth in a desperate kiss and Lotor moaned against him, his eyes fluttering closed.

They stumbled over to the bed and by some miracle they managed to get Sendak naked by the time Lotor’s back hit the sheets. Sendak was on him immediately and Lotor clutched at his shoulders, his sides, the back of his neck. He couldn’t get enough of how hot he was, how eager he was, how eager they both were.

He was hard already and he gasped as he felt Sendak’s cock pressed to his stomach. He was huge- had he always been that huge? Had that really been inside him? And- _how?_

“Don’t worry,” Sendak said with a laugh, correctly interpreting the shock that was no doubt written all over his face, “we’ll take it slow.”

“Not too slow, I hope,” Lotor managed. His breathing was already fast and labored, he was dizzy with arousal. Sendak took him by the hips and flipped him over easily before yanking his ass up into the air and spreading him open.

Lotor flushed with embarrassment at being so exposed and then Sendak pressed forward to _lick_ him and he yelped in surprise. “Sendak!” he cried out as Sendak licked into him firmly, his tongue hot and slick. This was- this was _filthy_ \- did people _do_ this?

But Sendak was doing it and it was amazing. Lotor whined in shocked pleasure, his toes curling and his hands clutching desperately at the sheets. He was shaking, his cock was heavy and painfully hard between his legs, leaking already.

“Sendak,” he panted breathlessly, he wanted more- of this, of everything. He wanted Sendak to touch him.

Sendak pulled back at last and then he was pushing a slick finger inside him and Lotor couldn’t breathe.

“Oh fuck,” he gasped, screwing his eyes shut even as he couldn’t help rocking back against him, trying to get him to go deeper, give him more.

“Easy,” Sendak said with a rumbling laugh and bit at his ass, making him yelp and clench. Sendak slipped his finger all the way in and crooked it up, hitting that spot inside him that made him see stars.

Sendak was merciless as he opened him up, slow and methodical no matter how much Lotor begged for more, for him to _hurry_. It felt like ages went by, an eternity, and Lotor’s world narrowed to the feeling of Sendak’s fingers inside him, working him open so carefully.

“Sendak, _please_ ,” Lotor begged once he’d gotten three fingers inside. He was twisting his hand as he pushed into him and Lotor could feel every knuckle going inside him, catching on his rim and making him shake. He would have collapsed long ago if Sendak weren’t still holding him with his other hand, holding him up off the sheets so he couldn’t thrust against them. It was a sweet torture and Lotor wanted it to end even as he couldn’t get enough.

“I love how prettily you beg for me,” Sendak said. “One day I’ll keep you here for hours, just like this, begging for my cock while I finger you.”

“ _Sendak_ ,” Lotor breathed out. “Please- please just-”

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Sendak teased. “Perhaps just a bit longer.” He pushed in _hard_ and Lotor nearly screamed at the sudden pleasure exploding through him.

“I’m ready, I’m ready, just- would you _please_ -”

Finally Sendak was pulling back and lining himself up, and Lotor tried to catch his breath at the respite only for it to catch in his throat as he felt Sendak’s cock pushing inside him. It was so huge, how had he possibly taken it before? Had he really been that drunk?

It burned a little now but soon the discomfort eased and Lotor felt dizzy and lost in it, in being opened and taken like this. He could feel Sendak’s claws pressing into his hips and the small pinpricks of pain helped steady him, helped clear his mind a little. Sendak was still sliding into him and he could feel the ridges now as he pressed his face to the sheets, fighting not to sob with the impossible pleasure of it.

“Let me hear you,” Sendak said. “I want to hear you.”

“Oh fuck,” Lotor moaned.

“That’s it, look at you, taking it so good for me,” Sendak murmured, smoothing his huge hands over Lotor’s back, holding him by the waist. He could nearly encircle it completely with his hands and Lotor shivered against him, jerking at the intensity of what was happening. “Easy, love, just relax.”

And then Lotor felt Sendak’s thighs against his and couldn’t help gasping in shock- he was inside, all the way.

“Easy,” Sendak repeated, stroking his trembling thighs, his back. “Open up for me, love.”

“Yes,” Lotor whispered, trying to spread his legs wider, trying to grind down against him.

Sendak groaned and the sound went straight to his cock, and he nearly came just from that. Somehow Sendak must have known he was close because he paused, just _waiting_ inside him as he ran his fingers over Lotor’s body, any part of him he could reach.

He waited long enough that Lotor couldn’t help shifting against him, trying to fuck himself. Sendak laughed and wrapped his arms around him before pulling him back to sit in his lap, thrusting into him shallowly. The head of his cock was rubbing against that spot inside him relentlessly now and Lotor reached up to wrap his arms around Sendak’s neck as best he could, arching his back to push himself down, impale himself deeper.

“That’s it,” Sendak whispered into his ear, stroking his chest and stomach, helping him move. “Just like that, my love. Fuck yourself for me, show me how you like it.”

If Lotor still had the ability to form words he might have cursed him out, demanded he stop playing games and just _fuck_ him already. Sendak chuckled like he knew and finally, _finally_ , he started thrusting up into him. He dropped one hand to stroke Lotor firmly and after that he couldn’t think anymore, he was just a sobbing mess writhing on Sendak’s cock.

Lotor was on fire everywhere they were touching, he _ached_ with pleasure, bone deep and overwhelming, and it was all he could do to gasp for breath and hold on to Sendak for dear life.

“Come for me, my love,” Sendak growled, raw and unrestrained. “I want to see you- I want to watch you lose control- please, Lotor- please-”

“ _Sendak-_ ” Lotor managed to gasp out and then he shuddered as his release took him. The world went dark and silent and it was just the two of them together, and nothing else.

He felt it when Sendak came inside him, another wave of heat pulsing through him, and suddenly he felt absolutely boneless and fucked out. The world shifted around him and it was Sendak, pulling out and laying him down, drawing him to his chest.

Lotor clutched at him weakly, breathing hard against his fur as he tried to get his bearings.

“Alright?” Sendak asked. Lotor could feel Sendak’s voice rumbling through his chest where his face was pressed against him. He was struck all over again by how strong he was, how capable and kind, how handsome and ridiculously huge. A by-now familiar sense of safety stole over him and he smiled. He’d never thought he could feel this way. He’d never thought about a lot of things, and now that Sendak was his anything was possible.

“Yes,” he whispered. “Yes- everything is alright now.”

 

* * *

 

Lotor woke pleasantly sore from the night before and found himself smiling. Sendak’s arm was heavy and warm over his waist and he slipped out from under it easily. Sendak didn’t wake, he was too used to Lotor sleeping beside him by now.

He went through the adjoining door to the room that was no longer his bedroom. The crates were waiting for him and he couldn’t help holding his breath as he opened the larger of the two. He put on his armor, smiling at the feeling of being held tight, protected, _covered_. It was strange to be wearing it again after all this time but he didn’t miss the robes, the slippers, the annoying jangling jewelry.

He took the sword next and gave it a few experimental swings, enjoying the singing whistle as it cut the air before putting it away, within easy reach. He kept Sendak’s ring on too, more for sentimental value than protection now. He hadn’t believed it at the time, but Sendak had cared for him since the beginning and the ring was a warm reminder.

When he returned to Sendak’s bedroom, their bedroom, Sendak was awake and sitting up in bed, frowning. The frown turned to a smile as soon as he saw Lotor walk in.

“You look amazing,” Sendak said breathlessly.

“We’re about to start a civil war,” Lotor said with a smirk. “I thought I’d better dress appropriately.”

“Can it wait for just an hour or two?” Sendak asked, reaching out to take his hand. “I’d quite like to ravish you in your armor first.”

Lotor laughed and stepped forward. “Yes, my love. I’d be willing to postpone the bloodshed a bit for that. For you.”

 

**Epilogue**

 

“Are you sure these are the correct coordinates, sir?” Haxus asked uncertainly.

“Of course,” Sendak said even as he couldn’t help frowning. They were staring at- nothing. Just an odd gas planet that was throwing up strange magnetic readings. But these were the coordinates Lotor had sent, this was his training base.

“Send out a hail,” Sendak said.

“At _what?_ ” Haxus asked, waving his hand.

“At- I don’t know, just open a chanel.”

“Yes, sir,” Haxus muttered. “You’re on. I guess.”

“Right,” Sendak said awkwardly. “This is Commander Sendak. Is anyone there? Do you read me?”

“Welcome, Commander Sendak,” an unfamiliar voice answered immediately from- _somewhere_. “We’ve been told to expect you. Please adjust your scanners to the following frequency. Your shuttle is clear for landing.”

“Thank you,” Sendak said slowly. There was a beep as they received a transmission with instructions and Haxus made the necessary adjustments.

“Well damn,” Haxus breathed out. “There is something here. This might be a little bumpy, hold on, Commander. I’m taking us down.”

“Right,” Sendak said, his heart speeding up with excitement. It had been months since Lotor had last visited him, and of course he’d refused to show Sendak what he was working on until it was finished and ready for the great unveiling.

“Holy shit,” Haxus muttered, eyes wide as a huge shadow came into view, hidden within the murky swirling atmosphere. It was a giant facility, part mining rig, part factory, part whatever else Lotor had managed to dream up and stuff in there. Faint marks in the rocky turf hinted at more underground, as if this wasn’t already insane.

Haxus landed them in the hangar and Sendak stepped out carefully. He felt like the breath had been knocked out of him as he stared at the gleaming rows of red fighter ships, their design like nothing he’d ever seen before. They were elegant and deadly, absolutely beautiful. Even if he didn’t already know this was Lotor’s work he would have been able to tell at a single glance. And there were _thousands_ of them, waiting on racks that lined the walls and went below ground.

Sendak could see them through the odd clear polymer the floor of the hangar was made of. He was standing over a pit so deep it gave him vertigo, he was standing over an entire army of fighter ships, and below them- some sort of unidentified machinery working away with loud rhythmic clangs.

“Commander Sendak,” a familiar voice greeted him. “Welcome.”

He turned to see a smiling Galra woman coming towards him, Lotor’s head engineer. It was the very same woman he’d first chosen back in Sendak’s engine room ten years ago.

“You’ve arrived just in time for the flight test, please follow me.”

“Thank you, Selena,” Sendak said.

“Oh hell,” Haxus said behind him, sounding queasy.

“Don’t look down,” Sendak said.

“Too late,” Haxus groaned. “Your husband is a madman. Why would anyone _do_ this?”

“He likes to come down here sometimes and look at all his ships,” Selena said conspiratorially. “He says it helps him sleep.”

Sendak smiled sadly. Lotor never had trouble sleeping when they were together.

“Come along, it’s already starting,” Selena said.

They followed her through a seemingly never-ending series of lifts and corridors and Sendak felt lost barely three minutes in. Instead of normal labels or numbers, the doors and lifts were marked by strange cryptic symbols. Some of the hallways seemed to curve subtly, the floors tilting up and down. He wondered if the facility was meant to be purposefully confusing and labyrinthine. It was designed by Lotor and Sendak wouldn’t put it past him.

He’d let most of his paranoia go in regards to Sendak, but that didn’t mean he extended that courtesy to anyone or anything else.

Selena moved confidently through the facility, eventually taking them to a hidden lift and up to the control tower. There were a few officers standing at consoles, but Sendak’s attention caught on the clear walls and ceiling. The room was a glassed-in dome, giving a full view of the surrounding area. They were so high up Sendak nearly felt dizzy with it, but then he was distracted by a fighter ship hurtling past, followed by hundreds more.

 _“Attack formation delta five,”_ Lotor’s voice rang out through the comms and Sendak couldn’t help grinning at the sound of it.

The fighters changed formation into something like an arrowhead as they flew wide circles around the control tower.

_“Careful, Cheddoh- watch your flank. On my mark we roll into evasive pattern alpha prime. And- mark.”_

Sendak’s eyes widened as the fighters moved as one, suddenly changing directions in a way that shouldn’t have been possible. Their thrusters were _articulated_ , capable of moving independently. Lotor hadn’t been exaggerating when he said he’d build an armada like no one had ever seen before. Sendak had never doubted him, but this was still beyond anything he could have ever imagined.

_“Good. Now- swarm.”_

The fighters broke out of their careful formation into something chaotic as Sendak stared. There was no way flesh-and-blood pilots would be able to do something like this without crashing into each other.

“How many pilots are out there?” he asked slowly.

“Five, counting Prince Lotor,” Selena said with a smile. “The others are drones.”

Now that he knew, Sendak thought he could pick out the pilots, their ships moving with a little more purpose than the rest.

_“Very good. Anyone up for a dogfight?”_

There was laughter over the comms, voices Sendak didn’t recognize joking and teasing each other. They seemed to come to some sort of consensus because they quieted and Lotor said-

_“On my mark- let’s see if you can take me this time. And- mark.”_

The directionless swarm snapped into five distinct squadrons that opened fire on each other.

Sendak gasped in shock, his hands suddenly trembling with fear-

“They’re not using live rounds, Commander,” Selena said quickly. “It’s just harmless lasers, like a game of tag.”

“I see,” Sendak said with relief, watching with interest now. It was difficult to make out what was happening, there were so many of them, but slowly he realized that as ships got hit they powered down and returned to the hangar below. As the numbers dwindled it was easier to understand the flow of battle. What had initially seemed like chaos now looked like a four on one fight and the one, of course, was Lotor. His fleet was moving a little differently than the others, his ships more spread out and somehow more confident, more wild with their evasive maneuvers. He was picking the others off slowly, laughing as the other pilots complained over the comms.

Sendak’s heart swelled with pride as he watched. There was a fighter in the middle of Lotor’s ships that looked like it was directing the action but Sendak had a feeling it was just a decoy. He thought he could make out Lotor’s fighter, hanging back at the edges of his fleet, and then it flew closer and Sendak knew for sure.

He barked out a surprised laugh- one side of it was marked by a stylized drawing of Kova.

“I swear- he loves that cat more than he loves me.”

“I wouldn’t take it personally,” Selena said with a smile. “In my experience cat owners are simply- like that. Their little game will be over soon, if you’d like to return to the hangar to greet him.”

“Yes, thank you,” Sendak said.

His palms were sweating as he followed her back down, barely aware of anything outside his excitement at seeing Lotor again, holding him again. The hallways and passages blurred and then they were back in the hangar. Dozens of ships were still hovering in the air as they waited to dock back on their racks, but there were five ships powered down on the main floor.

He grinned as he watched Lotor push open the canopy of his cockpit and climb lithely down to the ground. He pulled off his helmet, letting his hair cascade down his back, and Sendak’s breath caught in his throat. Lotor was wearing a thinly padded flight suit that showed off his slim but powerful figure, as well as the ring Sendak had given him after their wedding night. He seemed happy as he talked to the other four pilots, gesturing wildly as he explained something to them.

Only one was Galra, the other three were from unfamiliar alien races. Lotor had been recruiting. If it had been anyone else Sendak might have been worried, scared that bringing unfamiliar people into their burgeoning rebellion would put them at risk of discovery, but it was _Lotor_. Sendak had never met anyone more painstakingly careful or paranoid. If these pilots had Lotor’s trust, then they had Sendak’s too.

A young woman with green skin and antenna protruding from her forehead clapped Lotor on the shoulder as she said something and he threw his head back with a laugh.

Ten years ago Sendak could have never imagined Lotor so at ease, so perfectly relaxed. He’d been so tightly wound when they’d first met and during many of the following years. It was a wonder to see what he was like when he wasn’t constantly looking over his shoulder, waiting for the next punishment or betrayal.

Lotor turned and his eyes widened as he caught sight of him at last.

“Sendak!” he called out with a smile, striding over as Sendak walked to meet him. Sendak bent to take him in his arms and spin him around as Lotor laughed and clutched at his shoulders. Before he quite knew what was happening Lotor had wrapped his legs around Sendak’s hips and was kissing him passionately while all he could do was tighten his arms around Lotor’s waist, holding him as close as he could.

Somewhere far away he could hear murmurs of surprise, awkward laughing, Haxus muttering-

“Yeah, they’re disgusting. You’ll get used to it, though.”

Lotor tossed the helmet he was still holding blindly behind him to a wave of giggling, and then the world fell away and the only thing that mattered was Lotor in his arms, against him, wrapped around him.

“Sendak,” Lotor said breathlessly, pulling away after what felt like a blissful eternity. “Did you see? Did you see the flight test?”

“Yes, my prince,” Sendak whispered, smiling as he looked into his eyes. “Your fighters are glorious, though not as glorious as you.”

“Or you,” Lotor said, stroking Sendak’s face reverently. “I’ve missed you.”

“You wouldn’t have to miss me if you didn’t keep going away,” Sendak said, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. He reveled in the way Lotor shivered in his arms, the way his hands tightened over his shoulders.

“I won’t have to go away anymore- we’re ready. Everything is ready for you, for us. I have so much to show you- the cruisers, the cannons I’ve developed, the-”

“Why don’t you show me the inside of your bedroom first?” Sendak interrupted.

“Certainly, my lord husband,” Lotor murmured with a cheeky grin.

“Would you care to climb down, my love?” Sendak asked.

Lotor tightened his thighs around him, laughing again. “No, I don’t think I would. Take me away, Sendak.”

“I have no idea where to go,” Sendak said and Lotor finally let go of him with an exaggerated sigh, unwrapping his legs from around his hips and sliding down Sendak’s body until he was standing under his own power.

“This way,” he said, taking Sendak’s hand. Sendak suddenly realized the hangar was empty but for the two of them, and then they were walking through the hallways of the facility. This path seemed to take them through a significant number of hidden doors and unmarked lifts. Lotor had taken extra precautions to keep his quarters hidden and secret, safe from any intruders so he could sleep soundly. It made Sendak’s heart ache, made him want to never leave Lotor’s side again. But by the sound of it, now he’d never have to.

“Here we are,” Lotor said with a grin as he typed a painfully long code into a pinpad.

The door opened and Lotor dragged him inside a round medium sized bedroom. The walls were nearly all made of that same clear polymer. There was a desk covered in messy schematics against one wall and dozens of flourishing plants hanging from pots in the ceiling. In the center of it all was a large bed with mussed white sheets and Lotor didn’t waste any time before dragging him closer.

Sendak scrambled to rip off his armor, smiling as Lotor helped him, and then he was naked and pushing Lotor back into the sheets, searching for the zips of his flight suit.

Lotor was hot and eager against him, clutching at him desperately.

“Easy, my love,” Sendak whispered.

“I’ve missed you,” Lotor said breathlessly, “I need you. I need you so badly, Sendak- _please!”_

“I’m here,” Sendak said, finally finding the zip and managing to peel Lotor out of his clothes. “I’m here now.” He was so hard he felt dizzy with it, he wanted to take Lotor _now_ , just like this- but he forced himself to pause and think instead. “Do you have oil here?” he asked.

“I don’t need it,” Lotor said, “Sendak please, come on- _now_.”

“What?” Sendak breathed out, reaching down to stroke Lotor’s cock, to push his fingers lower. He was slick already. “How-”

“I’m not a fool,” Lotor said with a laugh. “I knew you’d arrive today, I made myself ready. Sendak, please! Now!”

Sendak had to bite his lip so he wouldn’t embarrass himself, wouldn’t come at the mere thought of Lotor lying here, fucking himself in preparation for Sendak’s arrival. “Did you let yourself come while you made yourself ready?” he asked as he pushed Lotor’s legs apart and lined his cock up.

“No,” Lotor breathed out. “No, I made myself wait- I wanted to wait for-”

He gasped and arched up as Sendak pushed into him. He was so hot and tight, so welcoming and eager. Sendak’s heart was pounding hard in his chest, his whole body was shaking as he fought to keep himself under control.

“Tell me,” he growled as he started to thrust. “Tell me- did you miss me? Did you think about me?”

“Yes,” Lotor moaned, clutching at the sheets. “Yes, I- I- every night, I-” he gasped, suddenly tongue tied as Sendak yanked his hips up higher to hit that spot inside him that drove him wild.

“Can you come for me like this?” Sendak asked. “Just like this, without me touching you?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Lotor sobbed, reaching down to grip Sendak’s thighs. “Yes, but- but please- please touch me.”

“Come for me first,” Sendak said with a grin. “And then after, the second time- I’ll suck you off. Can you do that for me, my love?”

Lotor made an unintelligible sound, like a moan and a gasp and whimper, and Sendak took that as a yes.

He started fucking Lotor harder, staring down at him in awe as he did. He was so beautiful, so strong and perfect. He still didn’t quite understand what he’d done to deserve this, but it didn’t matter- he loved Lotor and Lotor loved him and together they could do anything, anything at all.

Lotor was whimpering louder with every thrust, furrowing his brow. Sendak moved to smooth the wrinkle away, sliding his hand to rest against Lotor’s face.

“Look at me,” he whispered and Lotor opened his eyes. His pupils were blown with desire, he looked lost and out of it. Sendak sped up a little just to see him gasp, just to see his lips part. “I love you,” he whispered and Lotor shivered under him, raising his hands to clutch at his shoulders. “You’re so beautiful, so good for me, so perfect.”

Even after ten years the praise made Lotor lose control, made him shiver and gasp. Sendak smiled and kept going.

“Look at you, my love. The way you move for me, arch for me, you want me so badly, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Lotor whispered helplessly. “Yes, I-”

“I know,” Sendak said. “I know you do. You show it so well. Come for me, my love. I want to feel you tightening over my cock, I want to feel you lose control- I want to feel all of you.”

“Sendak-” Lotor gasped, and Sendak knew what he needed to do to help him.

Sendak leaned forward to bite at Lotor’s ear, to growl, “ _come for me._ ”

Lotor arched into him with a sob and Sendak felt his cock jerking, felt him spilling between them. He closed his eyes and sped up, fucking into his twitching body until he felt his own release. Lotor sighed at that, relaxing into the sheets at last.

“We’re not finished, my love,” Sendak said as he pulled back with a smile.

“What?” Lotor asked groggily.

“I made you a promise and I intend to keep it,” Sendak said, sliding down his body.

“Sendak!” Lotor cried out, scandalized and confused as Sendak took his softening cock into his mouth. “ _Sendak-_ ” Lotor whimpered, shifting restlessly.

He was too sensitive now, but that was alright. Sendak knew how he liked it, knew how to be gentle. He took Lotor by the hips and forced his thighs open, forced him to still. Lotor was overwhelmed and sobbing but that was exactly what Sendak wanted, what they both wanted, and he slowly bobbed his head up and down.

Lotor grew hard again, and slowly Sendak brought him to the edge and back, over and over again. He waited until Lotor was just a shivering mess on the sheets, too weak to clutch at him or thrust against him, and then he waited a little more, and finally he started moving in earnest.

Lotor was too fucked out to moan, to cry out. His desperate gasps for breath were even better, even hotter, and Sendak managed to slip a hand down to stroke himself while he did this, drove Lotor wild.

“Sendak,” Lotor whispered brokenly, “please- please-”

Sendak sped up, tightened his lips. He shuddered as Lotor came again in his mouth and had to pull back, breathing hard against his hip as he stroked himself towards his own release.

“Sendak,” Lotor murmured, clutching at him. “Sendak, come up here, come to me.”

He laughed and did as he was told, moving to take Lotor in his arms and pull the blankets over them as they both trembled.

“I missed you,” Lotor whispered at last. “I missed you so badly. I’m so glad you’re here at last.”

“I’m here to stay,” Sendak said, pressing a kiss to his shoulder with a smile.

 

* * *

 

“Are you ready?” Lotor asked as he stood over the controls.

“Yes,” Sendak said firmly. “And you?”

Lotor paused for a long moment, and when he looked up his expression was a mess of excitement and grief.

“Yes,” he said quietly.

“Alright,” Sendak said, looking down at the console before him. “Ready for warp in three- two- one-”

He couldn’t help holding his breath as Central Command came into view. There was no going back now.

“Hail them,” Lotor said and Sendak did as Lotor asked.

For a long time nothing happened, and then Zarkon and his witch appeared on screen.

 _“Commander Sendak,”_ Zarkon said slowly.

Lotor stepped forward and Zarkon’s eyes slipped over him dismissively.

“Father,” Lotor said. “This message is going out on all frequencies. You and all your troops have five minutes to surrender to the Fire of Purification. Your reign is over.”

 _“What is the meaning of this, Sendak?”_ Zarkon asked sharply.

Sendak tightened his lips and stayed silent.

“I’ve been quite clear,” Lotor said. “Surrender- _now_. Surrender or be destroyed.”

Zarkon scowled, still looking past him.

“Father, _please_ ,” Lotor breathed out.

“I am no father of yours,” Zarkon hissed and Lotor hit the button to end the transmission, breathing hard.

“Lotor,” Sendak said carefully.

“The Command Ship is charging its weapons,” Lahn warned.

“No, it isn’t,” Lotor said quietly as he did something at the controls. Sendak’s heart froze when he saw tears spilling down Lotor’s cheeks. After everything they’d been through, he’d never seen Lotor cry or lose control like this before.

The Command Ship grew dark, and then it started to glow red as every engine and conduit began to overheat, getting ready to rupture.

“How-” Haxus breathed out.

“I built that ship,” Lotor said, his hands frantic at the controls. “I left myself a number of back doors. Nothing I build will ever be used against me.”

Sendak could only look at him as he worked, as tears streamed down his face while he typed in commands. Zarkon’s cruisers were turning to attack but Sendak launched their fighters and ordered the zaiforge cannons to fire. Through it all he couldn’t focus on the chaos of the battle, he could only focus on Lotor before him.

He wasn’t moving anymore, he was just staring straight ahead. Sendak stepped closer to wrap his arms around him and they watched together as the Command Ship imploded, collapsing into itself.

“My love,” Sendak whispered.

Lotor sobbed loudly, helpless and out of control as he turned to press his face against Sendak’s chest. Sendak held him close and tight, watching the remains of the battle, watching as Zarkon’s remaining forces surrendered or turned to run.

“I’m so sorry, Lotor,” Sendak said.

Lotor sobbed against him and it was the most heartbreaking sound he’d ever heard. “He was my father,” Lotor gasped. “He was- I thought he’d-”

“I know, my love,” Sendak said. “I know.”

“You were- you were right. Everything you said was _right_ \- he was- he was- _small_ , and- and- petty. And _cruel-_ ”

“But he was your father,” Sendak said quietly. “I know, my love.”

“I killed him,” Lotor whispered.

“Yes,” Sendak said, running his hands through Lotor’s hair. “Yes, you did. And now we can start fresh. We can burn his Empire down and build our own. It’ll hurt for a while yet, it will be agony. But I’ll be here with you, my love. You’re not alone anymore.”

“No?” Lotor asked weakly, looking up at him.

It broke Sendak’s heart to see that after everything Lotor could still be so unsure.

“No,” he said firmly, taking Lotor’s face in his hands. “You’re not alone, my love. My Emperor.”

 

 

_fin._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Chop your wood then weave a nest from sticks or let the cold in  
> Let's weave a little house out of dreams  
> Blow and blow  
> But it will keep on standing  
> Huff and puff in vain  
> Let's grow a basket  
> All covered in thorns  
> When harvest time go by round  
> We'll feast until dawn  
> Blow and blow  
> But it will keep on standing  
> Huff and puff in vain  
> Let's thatch the roof but leave a hole  
> So we can let the stars in  
> So they'll forever shine down on me  
> Blow and blow  
> But it will keep on standing  
> Huff and puff in vain  
> -[Birth a Basket by Cosmo Sheldrake](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FPlFmoLZBDw)
> 
> If you liked the fic, please comment ;) The art was originally posted on tumblr [here](http://barbitone.tumblr.com/post/182334275745/ko-fi-society6-commission-prices-vary-ask)\- please reblog, don't repost!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [barbitone](http://barbitone.tumblr.com/) and pillowfort also at [barbitone](https://www.pillowfort.io/barbitone)


End file.
